Vitamin D3 Receptor (VDR) is a ligand dependent transcription factor that belongs to the superfamily of nuclear hormone receptors. The VDR protein is 427 amino acids, with a molecular weight of ˜50 kDa. The VDR ligand, 1α,25-dihydroxyvitamin D3 (the hormonally active form of Vitamin D) has its action mediated by its interaction with the nuclear receptor known as Vitamin D receptor (“VDR”). The VDR ligand, 1α,25-dihydroxyvitamin D3 (1α,25(OH)2D3) acts upon a wide variety of tissues and cells both related to and unrelated to calcium and phosphate homeostasis.
The activity 1α,25-dihydroxyvitamin D3 in various systems suggests wide clinical applications. However, use of conventional VDR ligands is hampered by their associated toxicity, namely hypercalcemia (elevated serum calcium). Currently, 1α,25(OH)2D3, marketed as Rocaltrol® pharmaceutical agent (product of Hoffmann-La Roche), is administered to kidney failure patients undergoing chronic kidney dialysis to treat hypocalcemia and the resultant metabolic bone disease. Other therapeutic agents, such as Calcipotriol® (synthetic analog of 1α,25(OH)2D3) show increased separation of binding affinity on VDR from hypercalcemic activity.
Chemical modifications of 1α,25(OH)2D3 have yielded analogs with attenuated calcium mobilization effects (R. Bouillon et. al., Endocrine Rev. 1995, 16, 200-257). One such analog, Dovonex® pharmaceutical agent (product of Bristol-Meyers Squibb Co.), is currently used in Europe and the United States as a topical treatment for mild to moderate psoriasis (K. Kragballe et. al., Br. J. Dermatol. 1988, 119, 223-230).
Other Vitamin D3 mimics have been described in the publication, Vitamin D Analogs: Mechanism of Action of Therapeutic Applications, by Nagpal, S.; Lu, J.; Boehm, M. F., Curr. Med. Chem. 2001, 8, 1661-1679.
Although some degree of separation between the beneficial action and calcium raising (calcemic) effects has been achieved with these VDR ligands, to date the separation has been insufficient to allow for oral administration to treat conditions such as osteoporosis, cancers, leukemias, and severe psoriasis.
One example of a major class of disorder that could benefit from VDR mediated biological efficacy in the absence of hypercalcemia is osteoporosis. Osteoporosis is a systemic disorder characterized by decreased bone mass and microarchitectural deterioration of bone tissue leading to bone fragility and increased susceptibility to fractures of the hip, spine, and wrist (World Health Organization WHO 1994). Osteoporosis affects an estimated 75 million people in the United States, Europe, and Japan.
Within the past few years, several antiresorptive therapies have been introduced. These include bisphosphonates, hormone replacement therapy (HRT), a selective estrogen receptor modulator (SERM), and calcitonins. These treatments reduce bone resorption, bone formation, and increase bone density. However, none of these treatments increase true bone volume nor can they restore lost bone architecture.
Another major disorder that could benefits from VDR mediated biological activity is psoriasis. Psoriasis is one of the most common dermatologic diseases and is a chronic inflammatory skin condition characterized by erythematous, sharply demarcated papules and rounded plaques, covered by silvery micaceous scale.
Synthetic VDR ligands with reduced calcemic potential have been synthesized. For example, a class of bis-phenyl compounds stated to mimic 1α,25-dihydroxyvitamin D3 is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,218,430 and the article, “Novel nonsecosteroidal vitamin D mimics exert VDR-modulating activities with less calcium mobilization than 1α,25-Dihydroxyvitamin D3” by Marcus F. Boehm, et. al., Chemistry & Biology 1999, Vol 6, No. 5, pgs. 265-275.
Synthetic VDR ligands having an aryl-thiophene nucleus are described in U.S. provisional patent application Ser. No. 60/384,151, filed 29 May 2002.
There remains a need for improved treatments using alternative or improved pharmaceutical agents that mimic 1α,25-dihydroxyvitamin D3 to stimulate bone formation, restore bone quality, and treat other diseases without the attendant disadvantage of hypercalcemia.